This invention relates to a support system for women. It is not intended to diagnose, treat, cure, or prevent any diseases.
The invention helps relieve pressure from sagging muscles as a result of exercising such a walking, jogging, jumping, lifting, the use of fitness machines etc. Especially for women, any over-exercising can result in a fallen uterus leading to a very uncomfortable condition. The comfort support is designed to function as a "holdback" for the uterus and to prevent it from falling further. It is also designed for the relief of fatigue and discomfort.
Muscles sag and lose elasticity as one ages. With this support, one now has the opportunity to exercise, tone, tighten and strengthen the muscles and to promote better posture.